El amor de mi hermano
by Ophelia Wells
Summary: OneShot. TacuyaXKouji. Muchas veces no comprendemos el actuar de la gente a la que queremos, tal vez no deberiamos rechazar sus preferencias pero no puedo evitarlo si se trata de mi hermano.


**_Notas: _**Lo primero que dire es que esta historia no es KoucchiXKouji sino un Tacouyi. Sólo que el gemelo de Minamoto aparece porque él es el que cuenta la historia. Es un Oneshot así que no hay continuación, es sólo una breve anécdota. Y por último, los personajes de esta serie son de su respectivo dueño y esta autora los usa sin ningún lucro. Ahora sí...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EL AMOR DE MI HERMANO

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miré la casa frente a mi, era una linda construcción de dos pisos en uno de los mejores suburbios de la ciudad y ahí es donde vivía mi hermano. Contemplé la llave de la puerta de la entrada en mi mano, mi gemelo me la entregó para que pudiera accesar a su hogar cuando quisiera y sin la necesidad de estar tocando a la puerta como si fuera un invitado más.

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, sabía que nuestro padre no estaba pues había salido de viaje con la madrastra de mi mestizo,y que él seguramente estaría tumbado en su cama leyendo alguna revista, no esperaba que llegara yo a visitarlo pues no habíamos quedado, sin embargo me sobro algo de tiempo y decidí venir a verlo. Subí las escaleras quedamente¿por qué así, no lo sé, supongo que quería darle un susto. Como el pasillo tiene alfombra mis pisadas no retumbaron por las paredes, llegué hasta la entrada de su habitación, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta por lo que pudo echar un rápido vistazo y divisé a Tacuya, no lo había visto en un tiempo por lo que sonreí; me incliné un poco más, deseaba tomarlos desprevenidos.

Tacuya hablaba animadamente mientras mi gemelo sonreía, quien sabe que tontería le estaría diciendo Kambara, de repente éste abrazó a hermano y él le correspondió, probablemente tenía algún problema y vino a ver a Kouji; me pregunté si sería correcto que quisiera asustarlos estando él en ese estado de ánimo, en fin, ya estaba ahí y no me iba a retractar. Era el momento perfecto, dí otro paso listo para saltar pero me quede clabado en el suelo cuando vi que Tacuya besaba a mi gemelo; Kouji sin duda lo apartaría, lo cuestionaría por sus acciones pero no, correspondió la caricia.

Dí unos pasos hacía atrás alejándome del cuarto y de las escaleras, no lo podía creer, decicí irme pero mis piernas no respondía y por lo mismo, no pude dejar de mirar los mimos que Tacuya le prodigiaba a mi meztiso, profundas. Jamás pensé que ellos fueran pareja¿Aparte de mi alguien ya los habría descubierto, no lo creía así, actuaban tan normal cuando estaban con Jumpei y los otros y todo este tiempo nos estuvieron engañando

-te amo - le escuché a Tacuya decir mientras empujaba a Kouji sobre las sabanas, no quería ver eso, me quité del lugar donde estaba y me pegué a la pared junto a la alcoba. Dejé de mirarlos pero no así de escucharlos, estaba perplejo ante las cosas que exclamaban -¿cuándo serás mío? - y no hubo más palabras; estaba dividido entre la curiosidad y el nerviosismo, podía entrar a la estancia y sorprenderlos pero no me parecío lo más adecuado, decidí irme y luego hablar a solas con Kouji. Miré las escaleras, tenía que pasar nuevamente frente a la alcoba de mi gemelo, caminé despacio y los observé nuevamente. Tacuya me daba la espalda y estaba en pleno beso con Kouji, de repente cuando podía verlos perfectamente se soltaron y sólo se abrazaron, Kouji, a quien podía ver a la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados

-a veces creo que estamos en un error - eso me detuvo

-no empecemos con las dudas de nuevo - le dijo Tacuya mientras le levantaba la barbilla para que se vieran a los ojos

-pero...

-estamos en la correcto por que nos amamos - Kouji giró la vista y asintió, entonces me vió

-¿Koucchi? - Tacuya lo soltó mientras daba media vuelta y me dirigía una mirada de espanto; Kouji se lanzó hacía mi pero yo corrí hacía las escaleras -¡Koucchi! - me llamó pero no me detuve hasta que salí a la calle y pude respirar, él dejó atrás la construcción y me alcanzó de un brazo deteniendo mi andar

-Tenemos que hablar - le espeté molesto. Kouji se dejó caer en la banqueta y yo lo imité -¿desde cuando? - fue lo primero que inquirí

-medio año - me respondió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba avergonzado, probablemente no por lo que hacía sino por que me enteré de esa manera -¿te molesta?

-tú que crees - le dije cínicamente -no fue agrdable encontrarte besándote con otro hombre - hizo una mueca de disgusto. Yo estaba siendo rudo y no me importaba serlo

-no es fácil - me dijo. ¿Fácil, estuve apunto de reprocharle, su decisión fue equivocada; me llevé las manos a la cabeza pensando, intaba armarme de paciencia para procurar entender la situación

-¿por qué lo aceptaste, tú mismo crees que es un error¿por qué seguir con eso? - alzó la mirada y comprendió que había, no sólo visto, sino escuchado la conversación

-lo acepte porque lo amo y sigo con ello por la misma razón

-no lo puedes amar - sentencié -es otro hombre, cometes un error -. Nos quedamos callados por un largo rato, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-a mi también me costo trabajo - lo miré y en el reflejo del irir pude contemplarme enojado -¿cres que fue sencillo, saber que te gusta otro hombre y tener que aceptarlo, no lo es - calló un momento reuniendo fuerzas -me costo y a pesar de que somos novios - hice una mueca ante esa palabra que no me parecía correcta y él recalcó -somos novios, aún nos alsaltan dudas al preguntarnos como reaccionarían ustedes y ahora lo puedo ver - al parecer Kouji también ya se hbaía enfurecido

-pordrías habérmelo confiado

-¿y lo hubieras entendido? - me quedé preplejo y no dije más. Respiró para tranquilizarse -entiéndeme, nos estas condenando sin interntar comprendernos. Me levanté bruscamente

-mañana hablamos - le dije y me retiré.

----------------------------------------

Necesitaba meditar ciertas cosas, así que al llegar a mi propio hogar me dirigí rápidamente a mi alcoba y ya ahí me tendí en la cama, no podía apartar de la mente los sucesos de este día y no pude evitar repasarlos. Cuando estaban hablando se veían contentos, entonces recordé que Tacuya le había dicho que lo amaba¿pero realmente lo hacía, a mi vinieron escenas que hasta entonces habían pasado desapercibidas y que ahora regresaban a mi memoría. Cuando salíamos en grupo ellos siempre caminaban juntos, Kouji del lado de la pared como Jumpei solía llevar a Izumi; y la vez en que mi gemelo llegó con una flor en la mano y dijo que la había comprado para su madrastra, en esa ocasión se había sonrojado¿no se la habría dado Tacuya?; y al vez en que Kambara se enfermó y Kouji prácticamente se había mudado con él para cuidarlo; bueno me detuve antes de seguir en ese hilo. Tal vez fueran sinceros y en realidad ambos se amaran. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta, pensé que a ambos les gustaba Izumi y no que se quisieran entre ellos.

Medité otro punto: no empecemos con las dudas de nuevo; entonces no estaban tan seguros de su relación pero seguían en ella ¿por qué se querían?; si tan sólo Tacuya fuera mujer todo sería distino, todas esas palabras y cosas tendrían sentido pero por ser del mismo sexo carecían de ello. ¿Realmente los estaba condenando sin comprenderlo, esta siendo prejuicioso y con mi gemelo, a quien quería mucho pero que me estaba costando aceptar sus preferencias. Esperaba que cuando Tacuya lo besó, él enfadara, lo apartara de su lado. Me inquirí brevemente como había sido la primera vez que se besaron pero jamás preguntaría eso. Mañana¿que le diría¿aceptaría que mi hermano estuviera con Tacuya?.

--------------------------------------------

La noche ha sido larga y corta a la vez, pues desperté incontables veces y me quedaba viendo el techo por horas. Llamé a Kouji a la mañana para quedar de vernos en su casa, al llegar, hice mucho ruido para que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí; me senté en la sala pues no quería subir las escaleras. Escuché voces. Seguramente Tacuya estaba en la habitación pero sólo Kouji bajó. Se acomodó junto a mi

-¿y bien? - me preguntó cortando el silencio

-dime - empecé -si yo no lo aceptara ¿dejarías a Tacuya? - soné egoísta pero quería saber la respuesta

-no - dijo lacónicamente; presentía que eso diría -pero me gustaría que lo admitieras

-¿eres feliz con él? -entonces me sonrió por fin y astintió. Ayer en una de las tantas veces que mi sueño se interrumpio, intenté ponerme en su lugar, algo muy arduo de lograr y entendí que no era sencillo ser... bueno, dos hombres que se aman y que los lastimaba que la gente los rechazara, en especial su familia -no lo acepto del todo por que es complicado pero no te rechazare, espero

-es un buen comienzo - y me abrazaste -gracias - dijo al soltarme y entonces nuevamente no supimos que decirnos, sentía que apenas estaba conociendo a fondo a mi hermano

-¿oye, qué quizo decir Tacuya con¿cuándo serás mío? - Kouji se sonrojó de inmediato y empezó a balcucear incoherencias buscando una respuesta -olvidalo, creo que mejor no quiero saber.

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
